Two Personality's One Body
by GizmoTheCat
Summary: The Guardian's face a foe, that not only threatens the children but, mankind. Man In the Moon has called upon one girl who has not only faced this foe in person but, knows more about it then MIM. Follow the Guardian's into battle and Discover who the foe is and what it wants.
1. Prologue

**Here's Two Personality's One body Prologue.  
Your Review's do imply rather or not I Continue or not. ****_(I most likely will Continue)_**

Warning This is a Jekyll and Hyde Like story.  


**Love**  
**Gizmo**

**Prologue**

A Teen sat in a forest with her younger sister she smiled "So how has the town been" She asked the brown headed girl who had green eyes "Good" she replied as she split a piece of bread in half the older child wrapped her black hair behind her ears showing her sliver eyes. Her skin was Sun kissed unlike her friend who was a pale but not to pale. The enjoyed the bread for a moment "Why is it you had to go?" The younger sister asked "Because I'm cursed remember" _'I'm not a curse!'_ her mind hissed "Oh yea, Well I still love you" Her sister hugged the elder sister smiled. "That's good my little Emma" She hugged her back.

Snarls where heard from a bush the girls rose "Who's there! "The Elder one asked holding a lantern. Eyes shun "Run Emma!" She screamed helping her sister get up they both begin to run from wolfs. They weren't out of the clearing the elder sister knew anymore running they jump off a cliff soon so she gripped her sister stopping she helped her sister quickly on to a tree "What about you!?" Emma asked she was crying "I'll Lure them over the cliff" her hand pressed against her sister face "remember its ok to cry" the wolves where catching up already She begin to run _'Let me handle them!'_ her mind shouted she ignored . Her breath was paining her, clothing stick to her chest she was sweating she looked behind seeing the wolves she looked forward to see a cliff stopping she was frightened it was night, no hunters would be out to save her. She and the wolfs stayed there she snarled and barked at her, there was a max of five around her, the leader leaped on her She sighed walking back she stepped off.

She was crying her eyes tear as she fell to her doom along with the pack leader who was whimpering yet snarling. _'you fool'_ she heard before a loud _THUD_ was embrace against the ground. She laid there bones broken, she could hear her sister calling her. Her eyes where open still and was glad not see her sister at the edge. The darkness begins to surround her; groaning she let it take her as her death came to her.

The last light she saw, was of the moon.

**~~~  
Ending of the Prologue, Remember to review like favorite follow,  
do as you like but I wish to have the readers opinions about the story.**

**Thankyou For reading.**  
**Love**  
**Gizmo**


	2. This isnt Going to End well The Chase

**Hi! Welcome Back! I'm so glad this already has Views and a Review! I can't wait to hear more of your opinions Keep strong and Smile young Pips!**

Love  
Gizmo  
. . . . .

It has been 200 years since the girl's death. She had been resurrected by the Man in the Moon she didn't know why and she didn't care to; not that much anyways. She sighed she looked up at the sky to see bright lights shining, the stars. She loved to watch the stars, she let the wind take her up into the sky as she watch it, she would float on her back watching it. The place she was left in was foreign; it was not the same as it was ten years ago. She notice a burst of energy through her making the wind drop her. "Wind!" She shouted as she plummeted she was the Spirit of Storms, she could try to control the wind but it had a mind of its own, always.

The wind picked her up she sighed. "Wind you honestly are a mischief!" the girl said she smiled as the wind lowered her to a forest. She turned around hearing leaves crunching "Must be a deer, or one of those blasted wolfs" She said "Thanks wind" She said "Make sure your near the down towards the South tomorrow, I'll be giving them a down poor" The girl instructed as her friend the wind left and everything still.

She heard something again, she let a sigh jumping up she grabbed a branch clinging onto it she begin to head towards the base gripping another she pulled herself into a small area that was where she slept. She looked down maybe she could find the source of the sound, maybe. Her eyes kept glancing down as she heard more sounds. They begin to go to giber to yetish.

"What the" She muttered, she carefully concealed herself hoping that she wouldn't be spotted. She heard an Australian voice that begins to carry and grow closer.

"Crikey!" The voice begin "Where is that Shelia!" the voice continue to mutter words. Soon she heard bristles from the bushes getting nervous and scared the sky begin to cloud. The girl careful created an electrical plasma. The Bushes begin to part as a shadow begin to turn into a figure. The Figure turned into a 6ft Rabbit. The girl eyes widen she stared at the Rabbit. Her hands begin to let the plasma slip, soon there was an electrical shock which may of given her away.

"Shit!" She shouted grabbing her stuff she jumped off the tree, she gained her balance quickly and begin to run. She didn't care for talks she knew she had a 6 foot Rabbit behind probably pissed off now. She ran thought think branches that would smack her in the face, surprisingly enough her feet carried her over the roots.

**(Small POV Switch)  
**  
I knew I was done for I couldn't change directions without ending at a dead end, so I head straight. My shirt clinging to my chest, I wasn't use to running this much. My chest burned MY feet already ached I could feel the drops of sweat on my brow. Everyone once in a while a branch would snap and hit me in the face, The pain was reduced due to adrenaline. I soon ended up at an dead-end, surrounded by cliffs. This is it, The end.

I sat down facing the cliff waiting for the arrival of the Rabbit that would take me away.

**(Another POV Switch: To Bunny!)**

That Shelia is fast! North said she would run; I followed her to a dead-end, there she sat down. She turned her head towards me before rising. Her hair was Black which faded to a night gray. Her shirt was a spaghetti strap gray tank top, around the bottom looked to be cut off by a string and then it continues. She wore dark denim blue jeans. She didn't wear any shoes. _Lets get this over with _Why is it I had to do the dirty work. "Now Shelia, You have an option to come with me, or be forced to" Though the methods North's has are quite fun.

"I'd Rather be forced" She spoke _' this Shelia isn't going to give up'_ "Fella's" I had spoken, from the sides Two yeti's came picking her up.

"Let Me go!" She shouted as she begin to create a plasma bolt. "Grab her hands! don't want be electrocuted right? " They yeti's nodded one grabbed her hands and tied them up, which dissolved the plasma. One of the yeti's slung the girl over his shoulder. I blocked the shouting a screaming, as I watch the yetis take her through a portal before disappearing into one of my tunnels.

A Job well done  
**~~~~~**

It made it Another Day Yay! Remember reviews

MysterGirl: Can I kill the Rabbit

Gizmo: No

MG: Why Not

Gizmo: Because I said so!

Lovers Gizmo  
And Mysterygirl.

P.s I promise the next chapter will be longer I hope I'll try ok maybe I can't make a promise anyways

Toddles young pips! 


	3. Memories

**Welcome Back To Another Chapter, It was hard to write with a case of writers block. I might re-do the Flash back So Keep an Eye out on the Next Chapter.  
Review and Enjoy!**

Love  
Gizmo

"Shh! She's here!" North bellowed as he heard the sound of a portal opening. "Welcome Luce Storm!" Luce was set down in front of the guardians her hands where untied She looked around before speaking "Ok why am I here?" She asked "I must of done something within my storms. Are my Monsoons getting out of hand for some of the people?" She asked Sandy flashed a bunch a pictures, Luce just shook her head

"That's Another topic, you are here to help us! But first introduction" North spoke "I know who you all are you're the Big five, North, Toothiana Sandman Jackfrost and the Kangaroo who decided to take someone against their will" Luce Interupted him "So tell me why am I here?"

Tooth Looked towards Jack who shrugged, Tooth came forward "You were brought here because we need your help, Man in moon says in your past life there was something you dealt with, and we are going to need your help, because whatever it was has return."

"Look, I don't know anything about my past life, so Sorry to say. But I'm not of use" Luce replied "But there is, you see I'm the Guardian memories. And in order to know what we are fighting against we have to look back at your memories. So please allow us" Tooth hold out a tooth case. Luce looked at it with curiosity she went to touch it but hesitated "What if it doesn't show me what you want" She asked "Then we search for other ways to find out" Tooth replied Luce sighed touching it.

North's Workshop faded into a flash back

_"Sissy! Come on!" Her sister tugged on her arm making her laugh, "The Easter bunny was here!" Luce smiled "Emma wait up!" Luce followed her to the field. She smiled as she watched her younger sister look for eggs. All of a sudden she felt like someone was bashing her in the head she let out a groan. It felt like someone else was inside her mind trying to get out._

~~Skip to the Death~~  
  
_She was crying her eyes tear as she fell to her doom along with the pack leader who was whimpering yet snarling. 'you fool' she heard before a loud THUD was embrace against the ground. She laid there bones broken, she could hear her sister calling her. Her eyes where open still and was glad not see her sister at the edge. The darkness begins to surround her; groaning she let it take her as her death came to her. _

She opened her eyes "I had a sister and I saved her from wolfs, from myself" Luce finished "I know what you're fighting" she sighed "It's called the voice, if I remember correctly, its origin is from a potion, It separates your personality's for every time you drink it you turn in a vile man, a murder a psychopath after you drink it you turn back you your once were." She begin and sighing " The voice will continue try to convince you to allow it to take you over, You can try to ignore it but the only way to get rid of it is death. You can get it from a potion or from birth which the only way that would be possible is if your parent had indulged the potion." She sighed "I got it from birth, that's as much as I can give you" She sighed. "Now if you Excuse me I gotta go, Storms to create." She sighed turning around "We have one more question… How did you become a spirit?" North asked. She turned around "I fell of a cliff. Protecting my little sister from wolfs. And how I encounter it was from birth. Anymore question you can find me at my tree. Later!" Luce dropped a small plasma bolt that caused smoke making her disappear.

**Lets just say I got a little…. Writers block so Sorry its short**

Also Ill be trying to work a schedule up.

Love  
Gizmo


	4. Surprise Guest

**Welcome back No more writers Block! I had did the last chapter in the morning which caused a small case of it.**

One Sorry this is late, I had to go shopping yesterday and then I had to go shopping again today, stupid school. Well I'm back and here this is.

Love Gizmo

Luce had appeared at a river, she looked up to the sky, letting out a groan she followed the sun to her tree. Her head felt like someone was hitting it with a baseball bat. She arrived at her tree only to fall against the trunk. She couldn't climb her way with this headac- No migraine growing. She pressed her head against the trunk closing her eyes. She placed her hand over her eyes, she hoped a simple nap would rid the migraine long enough for her to go to her job. But no this was more than a migraine.

Everything begin to fade away, she slowly drifted to sleep, her thoughts disappeared, the guardians, the migraine, the storms, the voice.

**_A voice?!  
_**_  
Luuuce!_

Sissy! Wake up!

Luce please!

Luce's Eyes open she saw a girl with brown hair in front of her tears on her cheek she smiled "sissy! Your alive! And awake!" she smiled Luce was surprised that she was seeing her sister, "Emma?" Luce spoke she reached up to touch her sister "Is that you?" She finished "Of course its me silly! Come on mommy will be happy to know your awake" Luce cocked her head as she was being dragged "Mom thinks I'm dead though" Luce rubbed her head, The headache was gone"Of course not silly mommy knows your alive, now come on" Emma spoke Luce was brought to realization "Your not Emma" Luce spoke getting up "Haha Of course I am! You must hit your head pretty hard sissy!" She smiled shaking that comment off "Your not Emma!" Luce said again slamming the girl against the wall. "Well if I can't play charades any longer then I guess I'll show you" The girl grew taller her hair turn to black she begin to look like Luce except she had Green eyes not blue

"Reen" Luce gasped " you were dead you died when I died!" Luce begin to shutter she "You were resurrected, and so was I its as simple as that" Reen replied "You should of known you couldn't get rid of me Luce!" Reen hissed at Luce.

Luce frowned at Reen "I will break free! I will!" Reen smirked "Do you think I'd let you go, that I'd set you free!? Oh darling I'm sad to say it simply isn't so!" Reen pushed Luce away "N-No this is just a nightmare! Ill wake up and you'll be gone! Face it you need me to leave!"Luce shouted she closed her eyes hoping to wake up but it wasn't meant to end there.

"This is not a Dream my friend, and it will never end, as long as you live , I'll live!"Reen replied "I'll live inside you forever!" "no" Luce cried "Can't you see you can't separate Luce and Reen!" Reen reached her arm out to Luce touching her she imbedded herself into her. "God Damn you Reen Leave me be!" Luce was struggling to fight Reen "Can't you tell I am you" Luce let out a cry "No! Deep Insid- I am you! You are Reen" Reen and Luce went through a dance of emotions, the color of her eye's change between blue and green."No- Never! Yes forever!" The both shouted Luce panted she knew she would lose this battle she gave it one more shot "God damn you Reen! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" Luce's hair turn to a dark gray not fading into any color, her skin pigment was a pale color. Her eyes pastel green "I'll see you there Luce" .

"Luuce Luuce!"

"Shh she's waking up" Luce let out a groan as her eyes fluttered open her vision stabilizing "where am I" She asked pressing her hand up to her forehead as she felt a sudden pain. She saw The Tooth fairy hovering above her "you're at North's, You didn't show up in the south like you said you where so we got worried, Bunny found you were unconscious" Tooth had finished they all looked like something was wrong "You guys look like you seen a ghost" Luce muttered "That's because ya were crying and struggling like ya had a bad dream, what's worse is We couldn't stop it from continue it was like your mind was some were else" Bunny spoke she sighed staring up at the roof of the infirmary.

"Whos Reen" Jack spoke up the others glared at him "Um a Old friend… very old" She saidThe guardians looked at each other and decided not to question her further "you should get some rest, yeti's will be back to check up on you" North spoke Sandy sign some pictures but it was to fast for her to catch it. She sighed not wanting to close her eyes again after that disaster.

So she waited.

**~~~~~  
I promised you guys a scene its not a flash back but its something**

Remember review, and I hope you guys come back for more!

Love  
Gizmo


End file.
